Ashley & The Abused Kid 14: New Powers
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: Got a review, so I'm doing this again.
1. Chapter 1

On the date October 12, 2053, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Until someone screamed like he or she was in pain. Ashley woke up and heard the scream. She walked sleepily towards the source. "Come on, it's the middle of the night. What are you up to now?" asked Ashley sleepily. She turned on the light and saw Danek and a dangerously-looking glow around him. "Danek! What's happening?" she asked. "Wake the others. And hurry." said Danek. Ashley nodded and went to wake the others up. She went back to Danek's room with everyone else with her. "What is it this time? Did someone get captured again?" asked Atem. "No, it's Danek. Something's wrong with him." said Ashley. "Haou, do you know what's going on?" asked Judai. "Just give me a second, and I'll look it up." said Haou. He left the room for a moment and then came back a few minutes later with his laptop. "What does this have to do with your laptop?" asked Allison C. "I think I know what's going on now. Danek is getting new powers." said Haou. "New powers? Then this is a good thing, isn't it?" asked Ashley. "Apparently not. For you see, Danek is struggling with many new powers inside of him. If all of them are forced out, then he could die. He really needs a doctor to help him get through this, because he obviously can't do it alone." said Haou. "Then let's get him to the hospital right now." said Allison C. "Oh no. Not in the middle of the night, we're not. Let's settle this thing in the morning." said Valon. "Don't worry, Ashley. He'll be fine." said Dimitri. "You're right. Alright, let's go back to bed." said Ashley. Everyone went back to bed. And Danek went to sleep as well, but with the dangerous pink glow still around him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone woke up at the crack of dawn and struggled to carry Danek towards the car. "Man, he must weigh at least 200 to 300 pounds. He's heavy." said Allison C. "The pink glow is throwing me off. I'm afraid I might drop him or something." said Cleopatra VII. "Don't worry. We're almost there to the car." said Jim. When everyone got to the car, they gently put Danek in the back. "Allison C. and I will sit with him, just to make sure he doesn't grow a fever." said Ashley. "Sounds good to me." said Judai. Everyone else got in the car with Jim at the wheel and Timothy in the front. And after a few seconds, they were off. When they got there a few hours later, everyone got out of the car. "Is he still doing okay?" asked Judai. "He still has that glow around him. I don't know what that means." said Ashley. "Probably it's one of Danek's new powers." said Atem. "Okay, let's carry him in the hospital." said Valon.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, everyone was in the waiting room waiting patiently for the results. Haou was at his laptop looking up more on Danek's new powers. "What are you doing now, Haou?" asked Cleopatra VII. "What does it look like? I'm researching more on powers for mermaids like Danek." He typed some words in and suddenly, the look on his face switched from serious to worried. "What is it?" asked Dimitri. "Well, it says here that he's going to learn some new Pokemon moves and transformations." said Haou. "Pokemon? I remember when I used to play those games when I was a kid." said Allison C. "Well, have you heard? They're putting in a new type. It's called the Fairy-type. And the new type has some moves that could be of use to Danek." said Haou. "So let me get this straight. Danek is about to learn a new type of Pokemon moves and transformations, along with the other 17 types?" asked Timothy. "Yep. Pretty much." said Allison C. "And the powers are trying to kill him?" asked Ashley. "They could kill him, if the doctors here are not careful." said Cleopatra VII. Suddenly, the doctor came in the waiting room. "Well, how is he?" asked Slim. "We still need to do some more tests. I just came in here to say that your friend will survive this." said the doctor. "Well, that's a relief. Thanks for everything, doc." said Ashley. The doctor nodded and left the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, everyone was in the hospital cafeteria eating lunch. Ashley was still worried about Danek even though the doctor said that he was going to survive. "Mate, you have nothing to worry about. Danek's the strongest person I know." said Jim. "You're right, Jim." said Ashley. "Good, now eat your food before I do." said Allison C. Ashley began to eat. After lunch, everyone went back to the waiting room. After a few hours had passed, everyone was now getting bored. "Come on, doc. When are you going to be done? I want to see my friend." asked Ashley. "Patience, Ashley." said Timothy. Suddenly, the doctor came back in the waiting room. "How is he now, doc?" asked El Tigre. "He's doing fine now. The new powers that he's been struggling with are now learned by him." said the doctor. "Does that mean we get to see him now?" asked Ashley. "Of course. Follow me." said the doctor. Everyone followed him to Danek's hospital room. "I'll leave you alone with him for a few minutes." said the doctor as he closed the door and left. Danek was awake and happy to see his friends. "How are you feeling, Danek?" asked Judai. "I've never felt better. It was all thanks to the doctors here. And I saw Oddball's ghost helping me out, too." said Danek. "Whoa, wait a minute, mate. You saw Oddball's ghost?" asked Valon. "But she died a long time ago. And she and her friends attacked us once." said Dimitri. "I know. But you have to remember that animals can't hurt me." said Danek. "Oh. I always forget that." said Slim. "In fact, there are some other familiar people that you have to meet. Okay, guys, you can come out." said Danek. Suddenly, everyone saw the ghosts of Oddball, Nala, Mary, Krystal, Sanchez, Chansez, Hansez, Tsunami, Clara, Courage, Spot, Little Dipper, Pepper, Peanut Butter, Karmell, Khocolate, and Tucker came out. "Hello again. Please don't hurt us." said Atem. "We wouldn't want to do that, anyway. We wanted to say sorry for what happened last time when we took control of Dimitri's body and infected it with a virus." said Spot. "That's okay." said Judai. "And that's not all who want to see us. Come on out." said Danek. Suddenly, the ghost of Jaden Yuki came out. "Jaden? Is that really you?" asked Judai. **"Yep it is, little bro."** said Jaden. Then the ghost of Cleopatra Yuki came out too. "You too, Cleopatra?" asked Judai. **"Yes, Judai. I am here as well."** said Cleopatra. Judai hugged both his dead brother and sister with tears in his eyes. "And there's one more person." said Danek. "One more?" asked Ethan. Finally, the ghost of Yusei Fudo came into view. "Yusei?" asked Ashley. **"Yes. We all saw what was happening to Danek, and we came to help out."** said Yusei. "That's great to hear." said Emily. **"Don't I get a hug?"** asked Yusei. Ashley hugged her dead friend. "I missed you, Yusei. All of you." said Ashley. **"And we all missed you guys, too."** said Yusei. **"Thanks to Oddball and her good doctor skills, Danek is now looking stronger than ever." **said Cleopatra. **"And this will last until Danek starts having a spasm like that again eventually."** said Jaden. "So, I guess this is goodbye, huh?" asked Emma. **"Not necessarily. We'll see you again, when the rest of you die." **said Cleopatra. And suddenly, all of the ghosts disappeared. "They're gone." said Dimitri. "The doctor said I get to leave the hospital tomorrow morning." said Danek. "Okay, we'll pick you up then." said Jim. Everyone said their goodbyes to Danek and left the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone went back to the hospital to pick up Danek. "Are you ready to go, Danek?" asked Judai. "As I'll ever be." answered Danek. Everyone then left the hospital and celebrated with pancakes for breakfast. "Hey, I just noticed the weird pink glow is gone now." said Ashley. "Yes, that was from the Fairy-type moves I just learned." said Danek. "Oh. That makes sense." said Valon. Everyone continued to eat their breakfast in the dining room and then watch cartoons on T.V.


End file.
